The Need for Acceptance
by frequentscribbler
Summary: My take on the build up to Peter and Chummy's wedding and the lengths that Peter will go to achieve acceptance from Chummy's family.
1. Stiff upper-lipped Mother

It was only a week until Peter and Chummy took their vows, and although the couple couldn't be happier and were both very excited about their future together, Chummy found herself still slightly stunned by the whole situation and Peter still felt in desperate need of acceptance from his bride-to-be's stiff upper-lipped mother. Neither could believe how quickly the days were passing, each day would disappear in a blink of an eye, catapulting the couple closer and closer to their celebrations.

Peter's house had become a maze of decorations and flower arrangements. With the amount of flowers Chummy bought its a wonder the florist had any left. Mrs Morris, the florist (Chummy cannot say this without giggling.) Gave Chummy a whole box of oasis, with only one instruction; Place in a bucket of water and soak over night. This then kept the flowers well hydrated meaning they were less likely to wilt before the big day.

'Camilla, dear, do you not think we have enough?' Would be Peter's starting line, each night when his fiancee turned up on his doorstep with even more fabric and her trusty sewing machine.

She would just smile and reply; 'You can never have too many decorations my dear Peter! The parish hall is a rather large space, we wouldn't want it to look bare and bland now would we?'

Peter always left it at that, he could battle with his wife-to-be but he knew he wouldn't win so he just welcome her into his house, with a kiss ushering her into the living room. Tonight the coffee table was awash with his best China and Plates full of nibbles and sandwiches. Chummy was extremely shocked, what was he up to?

'What's all this?' Chummy quizzed as she parked her bottom on to the soft springy armchair.

'We are due another visitor tonight!' With that the doorbell rung its sweet ding, Peter rose from the sofa and shuffled towards the front door.

Chummy sat in anticipation of the reveal, who on earth could it be? It must just be a Nonnaton, Peter must have invited Cynthia over, he knew how useless his sewing skills were so thought a helping hand would be much appreciated. Chummy realigned her skirt and blouse then placed her sewing machine on the floor next to her, she prepared to welcome the guest.

'Good Evening!' Came Peter's welcome. 'Good Evening' Came the reply.

It wasn't Cynthia, it was Chummy's mother. Chummy shot to her feet, as Mater glided into the living room. Why Peter had invited the one person who disapproves of their love to his home eluded her, but he obviously had a plan up his sleeve.

'What'o Mater! Now this is a pleasant surprise!' Beamed Chummy falsely, hoping her mother wouldn't realise the sarcastic tone of which that sentence was said.

Lady Browne inspected each seat to see which one was the best option, eventually choosing the rather elegant leather armchair tucked in the corner, in front of Peter's Record Player.

Chummy walked over to Peter and took his hand. 'Tea mother?' She asked as she pulled him into the kitchen. 'Peter? I am struggling to come to terms with why you have invited Mother here, you know she has strong opinions of our marriage, she is sure to do something to destroy our enthusiasm.'

Peter who was now filling the kettle, chuckled. 'Nothing could destroy my enthusiasm dear. I only invited her here to show her I am not phased by her lack of support. I love you and cannot wait for you to become my wife, if she disagrees.' He paused. 'If she disagrees then' Again he pauses. 'Oh Camilla, who cares if she disagrees, I have gone a step higher in the search for acceptance!'

Chummy looked utterly confused.

'Your father dear! I have wrote to your father. I want to have his blessing, I'm sure he is more in tuned to his daughters feelings, you are of course his only daughter. Every father wants their daughter to be happy!' Winked Peter as he placed the heavy iron kettle onto the arga.

'You, Mr Noakes are a very sneaky man!' Giggled Chummy as she rested in the arms of her love.

The embrace was scuppered as the sound of footsteps edged towards the kitchen. Chummy knew the fact of her being in Peter's home unchaperoned was already a massive mark against them in her mothers eyes so she didn't want to give her anymore reason to hate Peter. Chummy ran to the other side of the room and sat at the table. Lady Browne appeared in the doorway.

'I'm sure Mr Noakes you did not invite me over to just leave me in the living room alone! Do join me Camilla.' She ordered as she turned back towards the living room.

Chummy winked at Peter then followed her mother. 'Shall I show you the decorations Mater?' Asked Chummy as they set foot in the living room once again.

Lady Browne turned sharply, 'Camilla dear, is this really the life you want for yourself? The wife of a police constable. Look around, how can you make this house a home?'

Camilla ignored her mother's questions and delved into the pile of decorations that were tucked away in between the sofa and wall. She presented her mother with a range of different decorations. Reems and reems of bunting. A banner depicting the words 'Just Married' hand painted by the Cubs and finally the centrepieces for the tables.

'Did you hear what I said? Camilla? Answer me!'

Her mother became very angry at Chummy ignorance, she stood up planning to leave but stopped as Peter returned with a pot of tea.

'How do you take your tea Lady Browne?' He asked as he placed the tray on the table next to the sandwiches.

'Just milk.' Said Chummy, as her mother decided to revert to silence. 'She has it with a splash of milk. Nothing else. No sugar.'

'Sweet enough, ay, Lady Browne?' Joshed Peter, Chummy cringed, her mother wasn't prone to jokes, they are normally met with a disapproving frown. This moment was no exception. 'Sorry! Do help yourself to the food, the sandwiches are smoked salmon, I'm told that they're a favourite of yours!'

Lady Browne's frown softened, you could even say she smiled, if only slightly as she leant over and picked up a sandwich. Peter winked at Chummy. Maybe her mother was warming to her future son-in-law?


	2. Cold Tea

Lady Browne seemed intent on making the night as awkward and as embarrassing as possible for poor Peter. She fired question after question in his direction. Chummy looked to the sky, begging for this torture to end but Peter handled each one with perfect poise and well thought out answers, some of which stunned Lady Browne and caused Chummy to, in her head, metaphorically punch the air with excitement.

'More tea Lady Browne?' Asked Peter as he picked up the near empty pot of tea.

'No thank you!' Refused Lady Browne.

'Camilla dear? Tea?' He offered smiling in Chummy's direction.

'If there's any left, then yes please!' Came her reply with a wink.

Peter tipped the teapot and out poured a short burst of liquid which filled the China teapot only a quarter of the way. He looked rather disappointed, and was even more so after Chummy sipped it slightly.

'Its cold isn't it!?' He quizzed as soon as Chummy's lips left the cup. 'How horrible, cold tea!'

She nodded and rose to her feet lifting the tray from the table and exiting; 'I will make some more!'

Lady Browne looked around the room, ever so often glancing in Peter's direction. He sat there tapping his feet and flicking his fingers. Neither knew what to say. Neither wanted to be the first person to break the silence but both knew one would eventually have to do so. They both took a deep and started to talk, interrupting each other, causing another awkward silence.

Peter signalled for Lady Browne to continue; 'Peter, is it just you or do you have any siblings?'

'Just me!' Smiled Peter, lying of course, but it was easier than telling the truth.

'Will your parents be at the wedding?' Inquired Lady Browne, who was again firing questions at poor Peter.

'I'm afraid not, they're currently in the middle of packing. The day of the wedding is the day they move.'

'Move?'

'They've just bought a cute little cottage in Walton-on-the-Naze.'

'How nice. Will any of your family be there?'

'Mam and Dad are the only family I have Lady Browne, a few friends and colleagues are coming but that's it.'

Lady Browne was once again stunned; 'Sir Rex sends his apologies, he will not be able to attend either.'

'Well we haven't really given him much notice, Madeira is such a long way away. Of course, he will be missed though.'

'Quite!' Came Lady Browne's abrupt answer.

Silence fell on the room once more, Peter longed for Chummy's return. He started to feel the pressure, Lady Browne was such a hard person to be around, she was so harsh in all of her manners. Chummy must have inherited her patience and loving ways from her father, but Peter knew nothing of him. Although, Peter thought secretly, Sir Rex must have the patience of a saint to put up with Lady Browne. Chummy returned but this time with two mugs of Horlicks, the night was drawing in, Horlicks was a favourite of Chummy's, Peter didn't have the heart to tell her that he in fact, could not stand the stuff.

'Thank you!' Smiled Peter.

'So what did I miss? Peter did you tell Mater about our honeymoon?' Chummy asked, rather quickly and not taking any breaths.

'No dear, I haven't, why don't you?'

'Well, Peter has found this perfect little cottage in Ramsgate, its a ten minute walk from the coast and its ours for a whole weekend.' Beamed Chummy who was bursting at the seams with excitement.

'How quaint but its hardly exciting!' Scorned Lady Browne, instantly deflating Chummy's excitement.

'It will be perfect, don't you worry!' Piped up Peter as he grabbed the hand of his fiancee.

Lady Browne quickly changed the subject; 'You're dress is it here?'

'I haven't been to look at anything yet, that's next on my list.'

Lady Browne looked at her watch and quickly rose to her feet; 'I'm afraid I must be going, I will be in touch before the event!'

Chummy worried that she had said something to offend her mother, Peter thought she was just being rude and bailing on her daughter before she was dragged into attending dress fittings or shopping which meant she had to be motherly toward sher only daughter who just longed for love.


	3. It Started With A Kiss

**_It started with a kiss._**_  
><em>_Lady __Browne __headed __for __the __door, __her __flailing __hand __accidentally __grazing __Chummy's__ forehead. Peter stood but stopped letting her find her own way out. He watched Chummy closely as tears developed in her eyes. Lady Browne hesitated. Turned on her heels. Peter ran to Chummy's side, kneeling besides her, wiping away the tears as they slowly fell down her cheeks._

_'Do hurry Camilla. I'll have the driver drop you home, back to Nonnatus!' Ordered Lady Browne as she turned back towards her daughter._

_Chummy stood, Peter looked on hoping she wouldn't go. He held onto Chummy's hand very tightly, not letting go, even though Chummy edged closer to the living room door. He was so scared, what if Lady Browne persuaded her to leave once again, he couldn't even think of a world without his beloved Camilla. Camilla edged towards her mother, Peter still held his grip on her hand, edging closer with her. He knew he had to do so something, he couldn't cope seeing her walk out on him again._

_'I will get her home safe Lady Browne, don't you worry.' He said as he too stood. Chummy took Peter's other hand and returned to his side. After a disproving glare Lady Browne continued out of the front door. _

_He pulled Chummy in for a hug and went to kiss her, but was interrupted as she blurted out; 'But Peter? What if I don't want to go home?'_

_After a delicate peck on the cheek__ they __sat __together __on __the __sofa. There was no looking back, this was the life to two had chosen for themselves. It was a life that Chummy never thought she'd ever get. At that moment in time they only had one thing on their minds, they were going to be with the one they loved for the rest __of __their __lives._

_Peter's house __wasn't __the __usual __bachelor's __pad,__it __was __so __clean __and__ extremely __organised. His records were lined up under the coffee __table __in __alphabetical __order, a cabinet of mixed alcoholic beverages were tucked in the corner and a rack full of newspapers sat next to the sofa. Everything had its place. They began to talk about anything and everything until he jumped up and danced towards the drinks cabinet, pouring two glasses of the whiskey that Chummy had given him a few months ago.__'This __whiskey was given to me by a beautiful lady. You might know her, she works up at that Nonnatus place, one of them midwives.'_

_He placed the glass onto the table and knelt down sifting through his record collection; 'Perfect!'_

_After blowing the dust from the record he waltzed across to his record player and gently placed the record onto the turnstile moving the needle to the start. He rushed back to the sofa suddenly kissing__ a waiting Chummy __as __he __passed. His kiss lingered. She pulled him closer. One thing led to another and in the heat of the __moment __they found themselves thrust into closeness. Their love for each other blossomed._

_'I couldn't believe it, I never knew love could feel like that. Just being in his arms, I felt so in love and extremely loved in return. I could have stayed led in his arms forever.'__ Beamed Chummy as she recapped the eventful evening for her colleagues._

_'Oh Chummy you sly fox!' Chuckled Trixie, who was now truly hooked onto Chummy's every word._

_'Mater will be disgusted at me!' Sighed Chummy._

_'And?' Trixie replied bluntly. 'Chummy, come on, you are a grown women. You love him and you are marrying him. In three days may I add. Does it really matter?'_

_'I suppose not, oh and to think it all started with a kiss!' Blushed Chummy._

_'More like a bike my dear friend!' Laughed Jenny as she, Cynthia and Trixie acted out the time when Chummy and Peter first met._

_'And don't forget the little push from Sister Evangelina!' Added Cynthia._

_The gaggle of girls let out simultaneously girly giggles as they were joined by a rather stern looking Sister Evangelina. They all quickly resumed their duties as the Sister briefed Chummy on a case that had just been telephoned in._

_'Nurse Browne, I have just gotten off of the phone with the person I am sure was at the centre of the childish laughter I just witnessed, but I'm afraid the laughing and joking will have to cease, your new beau was ringing to inform us of a young lady who is need of a midwife. If you would like to follow me, Sister Julienne would like to talk you before we head off.'_

_Chummy gathered her things as quickly as she could and galloped after Sister Evangelina. 'What is happening Sister?'_

_'I will leave it to Sister Julienne, brace yourself, it's not your average house call.'_


	4. not Your Average House Call

Sister Evangelina knocked on the door of the office, there was no answer. So she pressed her head up against the door.

'I'm guessing she's on the phone, maybe it's lover boy!' Joshed the sister as she playfully poked Chummy on the shoulder. 'Your lover boy of course, I'm not in anyway suggesting that Sister...' Chummy stared at Sister Evangelina blankly. 'I'm just going to stop talking before I say anything stupid!'

Chummy continued to stare blankly, but she was now staring straight through Sister Evangelina. The door suddenly opened and there stood Sister Julienne, she welcomed the pair into her office. They sat, Chummy nervous of what was to come.

'I'm afraid I do not bear very pleasant news. I have just got of the phone with Sergeant Hyde, he and Constable Noakes were called out to an abandoned house on Bridge Street. The call they received was very vague in description.' Sister Julienne stalled. She was struggling with her words.

'A girl has been found, she is heavily pregnant but also in a rather appalling health. She is very scared, and is not cooperating with the police. Constable Noakes thinks that she will feel better if she is a approached by a lady' Sister Evangelina finished as Sister Julienne sipped on some water.

'Can I just ask, why me?' Chummy's question stunned both of the Sisters. 'You could have chosen anyone. Jenny, Trixie or Cynthia, why me?'

The sisters looked to each other for an answer; 'Nurse Browne do you feel that it is too much for you?' Asked Sister Julienne as she leant over the desk towards Chummy.

'Oh no Sister, quite the opposite. I'm just overwhelmed that you would trust me with such a delicate matter!'

'Nurse Browne, I chose you because of the empathy you show towards your patients. You have the ability to calm any situation, this girl needs someone who is patient and who will do her utmost to help. In my eyes, you are that person!' Praised Sister Julienne.

The two sisters rose from their chairs and started to walk towards the door, Chummy was rooted to the spot, she had closed her eyes and was holding her necklace ever so tightly.

'Sorry. I'm just praying for the poor girl!' She cried as she shuffled along behind Sister Evangelina.

After wrapping themselves up in their winter coats the two trudged out into the cold morning. They were welcomed by Peter. He lead them through the morning mist all the way to the abandoned house. Many police officers lined the road, it was terrifying.

'Peter, are all these police officers really needed?' Whispered Chummy as Peter helped her by carrying her bag.

'What do you mean?'

'I can see seven police officers, that is bound to be scary for a young girl.'

Peter plonked the bag at the entrance of the house and walked over to his Sergeant. 'The nurse believes if a few of the officers were to disperse, the girl will feel more at ease! Will this be possible?'

Sergeant Hyde nodded and rounded up a few of the officers sending them back to the station. He then along with the two remaining officers stood away from the house but still in sight. Peter returned to Chummy and Sister Evangelina as they tread carefully into the derelict house.

'Hello!?' Chummy called out in to the darkness.

'Go away!' Came a quiet reply.

'My name's Camilla. I'm a nurse and midwife. Are you hurt?'

'Just leave me!'

'I need to know whether you are hurt, I am here to help you!'

Chummy signalled for Peter and Sister Evangelina to stay at the entrance as she walked towards where the voice came from. 'Are you from Poplar?'

'No!' Came an abrupt reply.

'Is it okay if I come closer? Its just me, my colleague and the police officer are staying by the entrance.'

Chummy waited for a few moments, but received no reply. She crept closer, the house becoming darker. As soon as Chummy disappeared from Peter and Sister Evangelina's view, the house was filled with the terrifying sound of the crashing as the loose floorboards from above came crashing down.


	5. I Can't Just Leave Her

Sister Evangelina removed herself from the building and attempted to pull Peter along with her, but he was having none of it. He broke her grip from his arm and headed back into the building. Debris was falling in all directions. The doorway that Chummy had previously walked through could no longer be seen, it had been replaced by a wall of broken bricks.

'Camilla? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?' Shouted Peter, hoping he'd get a reply.

Moments passed and Peter did not receive a reply, he waded through the debris, making his way to the doorway. He started to move bricks but more fell.

'Camilla can you hear me? Are you hurt?' Repeated Peter.

'Peter?' Came a voice. 'You mustn't come any further! This part of the house will collapse as soon as another brick is moved. You need to get out!'

'I'm not leaving you Camilla' Sobbed Peter as he removed his tunic. 'I won't leave you.'

'Peter please, you have too.' Begged Chummy.

Peter ripped a sleeve from his tunic and wrapped it around his mouth and nose using his tie to secure it. His chest was getting tight and his throat felt like he was swallowing razor blades. The dust from the debris was making the already poor visibility even worse.

'Camilla, can you see a way out?' Asked Peter hoping the answer would be yes.

'I'm afraid I cannot see anything, only darkness!'

Peter fiddled in his pocket and produced a small torch. 'I'm going to try an squeeze this torch through. I can see a gap!' Peter turns on the torch and gently drops it through the gap in the bricks. 'Have you got it?'

'Yes. I'm looking around but all I can see is rubble. There's no way of getting out. Peter you need to get out before this whole place comes down.' Ordered Chummy in between coughing.

'Are you hurt?'

'In all honesty, one cannot tell. I am stood, trapped between two doorways. Nothing is hurting but my whole body is shaking. Adrenaline has kicked in so it could be masking any pain I might have?' Stuttered Camilla.

'Noakes, are you okay? Constable Noakes can you hear me?' Bellowed Sergeant Hyde's voice from the entrance. 'If you can hear me, please head back towards the entrance, we have rung for the fire brigade, they will know how to get her out. Please Peter, let's not do anything stupid.'

'Peter, please. Do as he says!'

Peter was so scared, he didn't want to leave her all alone, he felt as though it was his fault she was there.

'Peter?'

'I'm still here!' He started to walk back towards the entrance. 'I promise I won't leave you alone! I'm going to a safe distance but I'm not going to give up! I will get you out of there!' Cried Peter, as tears streamed down his face. 'Can you still hear me? Camilla? I am just here. Please say you can hear me?' Peter leant against the front wall and was shortly joined by Sister Evangelina; 'Let me take a look at you.'

Peter pushed her hand away; 'I can't just leave her in there!' I need to find a way of getting her out!' Peter jumped up and went in search for another way to get into the house.

'Hello?' Came a quiet voice. 'Can you hear me? I'm so sorry! This is all my fault.'

'Are you hurt?' Asked Chummy calmly.

'I think I've wet myself!'

Chummy knew exactly what was happening, the girl was going into labour. Her body would soon be taken over by the excruciating labour pains.

'Is there anywhere, that you can sit down?'

'I think there is an armchair by the side of me, but its covered in debris.' Said the girl, who squealed in spin as soon as the sentence was finished.

'What is your name? I only ask as I like to put a name to the face. Or voice in this case!' Asked Chummy, she hoped by knowing the girl's name she could make her feel more at ease.

'I'm Matilda, but everyone calls me Tilly'

'Tilly, how old are you?'

'I'm fifteen.'

That reply shocked Chummy to her core. At the age of fifteen she was still in boarding school, without a care in the world. Worlds away from this poor girl.

'Okay, now Tilly, my intentions are not to worry or upset you but I think you might be going into labour. Which means I need to be able to get to you. I want you to move as far away from the door as possible. Try and get to a wall, stay as close to the wall as you can. I'm going to open the door, I have no idea what repercussions it will have but all I know is I need to get to you. Tilly can you hear me? Are you safe?

'As safe as I can be.'

Chummy used all of her might to barge the door open. As she predicted, the wall above the door concaved and all of the bricks fell to the ground. Everyone who had surrounded the building all gasped in unison. Peter who was now running through the alleyways, desperately searching for the correct garden. Finally he stumbled across a dilapidated garden gate, which hid a jungle of thorns behind it. This was the garden he had been searching for. After regaining puff, he kicked down the gate and stormed through the thorns.

'Tilly, are you okay?' Quizzed Chummy as she scrabbled through the rubble.

Tilly is crippled with a contraction just as Chummy makes headway on moving the rubble. She hobbles back towards the door and removes all debris from the chair. Collapsing into it as soon as she deemed safe.

'I'm nearly there Tilly! How far apart are the pains?'

Tilly did not answer.


	6. The Sound of a Crying Baby

**The Sound of a Crying Baby.**

Peter had made his way through the thorny maze and was stood at the back door, little did he know he was only metres away from Chummy and Matilda. He had no clue how he was going to get into the house. The back door was bricked in, the windows were so high. He looked around in the garden for anything that could help. All he found was a pile of stones and a ladder with several broken steps. Next to the house was an almost derelict shed. A plan started to form in his mind.

'Tilly? Are you okay? Can you hear me?' Called out Chummy whilst scanning the room with the torch. With the light beam being so small it wasn't really unearthing anything. 'Tilly please, Tilly can you hear me?'

More bricks fell away from the wall causing the whole house to shake. Chummy was becoming very frightened but was trying her best not to show it. She continued to wave the torch around and finally stumbled upon Tilly. She had made it to the armchair, but must have tripped, hitting her head. She was unconscious. All Chummy could do was make her comfortable, making sure she was still breathing. She took off her coat which was riddled with holes and rolled it up into a makeshift pillow. She placed it under Tilly's head and moved her into a lying position. She checked Tilly's pulse, it was very slow, her skin was ice cold. On the armchair, Chummy noticed a blanket, it was covered in soot, she stood and shook the blanket then lay it on top of Tilly.

'This will keep you warm until help comes! Now I just need to find my bag, I won't be long!'

Chummy felt around on the floor whilst shining the light in search of her bag. She needed her pinard to establish whether the baby still had a heartbeat. The bag was pinned in between the door and wall, behind a pile of bricks that came up to Chummy's waist. She carefully leant over and took the pinard out. When she returned to Tilly, there were good signs, her eyes were open and she was trying to speak.

'I fell'

'I know sweetheart, but don't you worry. I'm here.' Chummy soothed as she held Tilly's hand. 'Now Tilly, I need to check your baby's heartbeat. I am going to place this apparatus on your tummy, it might be cold but it will only take a few seconds. Are you okay for me to proceed?'

Tilly gives a small nod; 'Is my baby okay?'

Chummy looks up towards her and smiles; 'A strong heartbeat, ooh and a little kick.'

Tilly started to tense up, her stomach rippling as another contraction grew, she bit her lip to help cope with the pain, biting so hard she drew blood. Chummy cleaned her up,whilst still gripping her hand.

'You're shaking!' Stated Tilly, as she cupped both of her hands around Chummy's. 'How long do you think it will be until someone gets us out of here?'

'I have no idea I'm afraid, but I do know that Peter will be doing everything he can to get us out as quickly as possible.'

'Is he your husband?' Tilly asked adding a cheeky wink.

'He will be!' Answered Chummy as she winked back.

Peter had balanced the step ladder against the shed and was about to climb up when he was stopped by a teenage boy. 'Sir, let me go up. I'm lighter. Get moving dem bricks and then once I'm in I'll bash dat door down.'

Before Peter could say no, the lad was on the shed pulling the step ladder up to form a bridge over to the window. Peter ran to the door and started to move the bricks. Throwing them behind him.

'Harry? Is that you?' Shouted Tilly as the teenager balanced himself on the windowsill pulling the stepladder through

'I told you I'd be back, didn't I!' Harry said quite cheekily as he slid down the stepladder. ' Hey, if I'd known we were going to have visitors I would have tidied up a bit!' Joshed Harry as he ran over to the back door. Chummy wasn't so keen on his choice of humour considering what danger they were all in, but she could let it slide as it was calming Tilly down.

'Ready!' Shouted Peter as he waited for the young lad to follow through on his promise.

'Tilly, I'll be straight there but I think there might be a visitor at the back door!'

Harry prepared himself, he was going to shoulder barge the door. 'Ready, Steady...' With one almighty bang and finishing off with a boot the flimsy door came from it's hinges. Light flooded into the house revealing the total devastation.

'You caught us on a bad day I'm afraid!' Joked Harry once again as he and Peter ran to the girls.

Peter and Chummy glanced at each other, both letting out sighs of relief. Now that the door was no more, the wind was howling through the house, the last row of bricks were balanced on a knife edge. The couple knew they had to get Tilly out sooner than later.

'Did he get you something else?'

'Lets not worry about dat now Tills, lets get you out of yer!' Reassured Harry who was stroking her hair.

Peter crept over to Chummy, throwing his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could. 'You gave me a fright, I thought I'd lost you!'

Tilly suddenly wept in pain, Chummy again listened to the baby's heartbeat. It was slow. Chummy needed to examine Tilly, so thought it be better that the boys were preoccupied; 'Now boys, can you go and find something to use as a stretcher? Tilly's won't be able to make it out otherwise.'

'Tilly are you still getting strong pains in your stomach?' Asked Chummy as she walked back from her bag, putting on the gloves. 'I need to examine you to see whether I will need to deliver this baby now, or whether we have time to get you to a hospital, is that okay?'

Tilly nodded, hugging onto the blanket. Things became very uncomfortable for poor Tilly. The need to push suddenly took over her body; 'Miss, I need to push!'

'Go with what your body is telling you. I think our best option is to get this baby out as soon as possible. Tilly, can I ask? How old is Harry?'

'He's eighteen, We've just moved up from Portsmouth, he was promised a job on the dock but we were a day late in getting here so the job was given to someone else!' She hesitated as another contraction grew. 'Our parent's threw us both out when they found out about the baby, London was our only option. Harry's brother works on the docks, he told us to come up.'

'How did you get to be in this house?'

'We got to London early hours of this morning, we don't exactly know where Harry's brother lives so we just needed somewhere to kip for the night!' Tilly was rather calm considering she was so close to giving birth. 'Harry's originally from London, his dad is in the navy, they moved to Portsmouth about a twelve month ago. That's how we met. My father is in the navy too.' Tilly stopped talking as another contraction starts.

'Right, Tilly, I think we will have a baby in the next few minutes. I want you to hold onto my hand and push. I can see the top of it's head. One big push and we should have the head delivered.' Tilly pulled on Chummy's hand and pushed with all of her might. 'Well done Tilly, keep going. One big push! Well done! The head is out. Now with the next contraction I want exactly the same, then we will have your baby.'

'I can feel another one coming!'

'Great, at first I want small pushes, let's get the shoulders out, then one bally big push!'

Again Tilly pushed with all of her might, he screams where soon replaced by the sound of a crying baby. Harry and Peter ran in. 'Peter, can you get the scissors and clamps out of my bag please, it's over there by the door!'

Harry knelt down next to Tilly, showering her with love and affection. Peter was quick to bring the scissors and soon the baby boy was handed to his waiting parents. 'You have a boy!' Cried Chummy as Peter held her shaking hand.

'I think it's time to move out dear, now we have this little nipper to provide for, I think a nice house looking over the dock, what do you think? Joked Harry once again.

'How did you get on with the makeshift stretcher?' Quizzed Chummy as she planned their exit.

Harry ran to the back door and produced the stepladder, he had nailed a floor board to it. 'Here we go, your chariot awaits.'

Chummy held the baby whilst Peter and Harry gently helped Tilly onto the stretcher. The wind was picking up. Chummy was really starting to worry, the bricks started to creek, rocking to and fro ever so gently. One strong gust of wind and they'd be down. Chummy watched as the boys carried Tilly and the baby out of the building, she started to follow but turned back when she remembered her bag.

'Camilla, leave the bag, it and it's contents can be replaced, you on the other hand can't! I wouldn't even want to try and replace you!' Peter shouted as he watched Chummy walk back towards the door.

She didn't listen, but maybe she should have?


	7. Where's Nurse Browne?

Where's Nurse Browne?

Silence fell on Poplar. The day was drawing to a close, the light was nearly lost. Boats docked for the day, men evacuated the docks, returning home for a nights kip. The wind was wild and howled through the crack in the window of Sister Julienne's office. She sat there patiently waiting for the return of the two midwifes. It had been 6 hours since she had sent them, she had heard nothing of their whereabouts, and was naturally starting to worry. A knock came at the door and in rushed Sister Bernadette; 'Chummy is trapped, in that retched house. Sister Evangelina just telephoned. Oh Sister Julienne what are we to do?'

'We must keep calm, did Sister Evangelina say anything else? Is she coming back here?'

'No, she is going to stay by the house. It seems as people are hurt. Dr Turner is on site too. Sister, the nurses are all asking questions, what do I say?'

'Can you arrange for them all to join me in the dining room. I want to tell them all at once.'

'Of Course Sister.' Sister Bernadette bowed slightly and exited.

She rounded up all the midwives and of course Fred. They gathered in the dining room just as Sister Julienne had asked. Gossip flew across the table, each midwife having heard a different story of events. Fred on the other hand was just sat, wringing his hand with worry. He knew nothing of Chummy's situation and all the talk was scaring him. 'Will someone please tell me what's going on?!'

'Nurse Browne was called out to an unusual house call, some six hours ago now. There has been some complications. I do not know all of the details, but Sister Evangelina is still there, as is Peter. The building Nurse Browne was called too has become unstable over time, we did not know the extent of the damage before we sent her, if we had known this was going to happen, well, I wouldn't have sent her!'

'What has happened?' Shouted Fred who was becoming very anxious.

'Nurse Browne has become trapped within the building.' Replied Sister Julienne calmly, knowing that Fred's anger was in no way aimed at her and was just a result of the worry he has for his dear friend.

'Oh my. She must be terrified.' Gasped Jenny.

'Nurse Browne is a strong character, I'm sure she will surprise you.'

'I would be nothing more than a quivering wreck!' Added Cynthia.

'If it is any comfort to you, she is not alone. It seems as though Peter may have found a way into the building, he is with her.'

'I'm afraid Sister knowing that two of my dearest friends are trapped in a derelict building gives me no comfort at all.'

'Of course not Fred, but the fact that Chummy is not alone gives me huge comfort.' Defended the Sister. 'Now I would like you all to return to your duties and for you not to believe or even listen to any gossip.'

The head Sister left the group to mull over the hoard of information and returned to her office in the wait of more news.

'Peter!' Shouted Sister Evangelina as she spotted him appearing from the alleyway. 'Where's Nurse Browne?'

Peter and Harry gently placed the stretcher on the floor and signalled for Dr Turner, who checked over mother and baby. Peter waited only for a few moments until a clean bill of health was given for both of the patients then ran straight back down the alleyway. 'I have to get her out!'

Dr Turner followed. 'Peter, come on, lets not do anything silly!'

'I need to get her out! She could be seriously hurt! Please, just let me do this!' Shouted Peter as he hurtled into the garden, dodging all the thorns once more.

Dr Turner stopped in shock as soon as he saw the garden. 'How are you going to get in?'

'The window!' Replied Peter.

The door was again blocked by rubble and debris, but this time Peter didn't have the ladder. It was still inside. He was going to need his friend's help. He stood by the shed, waiting as Patrick battled with the overgrown weeds and thorns. Peter had thought, and suddenly he started to kick the shed door down.

'If you help me up on to the roof, I will get in through the window.' Said Peter as he pushed the door on to the roof. Patrick placed his bag on the floor and positioned himself knees bent, and hands together. Peter placed his right foot onto Patrick's hands and took hold of the roof, Patrick pushed Peter up,and Peter scrabbled onto the roof. He perched the door across the shed and onto the window ledge then crawled across.

'Be careful!' Shouted Patrick as Peter disappeared into the house.

Peter slid down the stepladder, he could see a small beam of light in the corner of the room, but that was all he could see. Everything was black. He knelt down and felt around, he couldn't feel anything except rubble.

'Camilla, can you hear me?' Its Peter! Camilla I've come back to get you out! Camilla can you hear me!'

A sound came from the far corner, he could not make out what it was but the sound continued. Peter shot to his feet and ran to where the sound was coming from. He stumbled as he came to the wall, hitting his head. The small beam of light started to dim, then came a blackout.

'Peter?' Cried Chummy, as she pushed her hand through the rubble.

She had shielded herself by using the door from a nearby wardrobe. She emerged from the rubble, battered and bruised. She sat and gathered her breath. The air was thick with dust. The two were only metres apart but neither knew because of the darkness. Chummy decided it was now or never. She had to get out! She stood, treading carefully over the rubble. Her energy flailing, her body shook. She knew she had previously heard Peter's voice but had no idea where it came from. The torch started to flicker again, a lifeline. The small amount of light reappeared and was shining straight on Peter. Chummy gasped and ran straight to him. He was bleeding for a small cut on the back of his head, he was awake but very dazed.

'Peter! You silly thing! Why on earth did you come back?' She cried as she ripped a piece from her skirt. She placed it upon his wound. He flinched as the wound started to sting.

'Now I couldn't let you have an adventure all alone now could I!?' Peter grabbed her hand and kissed it. 'I love you!'

'And I love you Mr Noakes!'


	8. Just Silence

The night had finally fallen, Poplar had been swallowed by a sky of black. The crowds had dispersed but Peter and Chummy were still trapped. Sister Evangelina and Dr Turner along with a handful of fire crew had taken shelter in a nearby pub. They were still desperately trying to think of a way to get the couple out. Sister Evangelina couldn't seem to hold in her emotions.

"We just need to get them out!" Shouted Sister Evangelina who was tormented by the thought of her friends still being trapped.

"And your plan is!?" Replied a rather grouchy fireman. The Sister didn't have an answer. The group just sat their scratching their heads. Hypothetically of course.

Neither Peter nor Chummy knew exactly how much time had passed but it felt as if it had been days not hours. Chummy guessed that it was the middle of the night, because the house had now filled with a cool breeze, and the murmurs of people no longer echoed through the building.

"Peter, I can't hear anything. Nothing. Not a dot of rustling, or banging. Just silence." Chummy said as she rocked him gently, he had fallen asleep minutes before. "What if we are trapped? What if they have given up?'

She continued to rock him gently, asking him questions to keep his attention, but all of his replies were slurred. He started to mumble.

" My head hurts" He was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Chummy removed the cloth from his head, the bleeding hadn't stopped. She started to panic. All her training seemed to evade her, she had no idea what she was going to do! How she was going to help him! How they would get out!

A voice suddenly echoed through the hollow shell of the house. It was Harry. He had returned from the hospital to help. The fire crew had deemed the building too unstable to enter but Harry disobeyed them and entered anyway. "Nurse? Bobby? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine but I can't say the same for Peter. He's hit his head and is losing quite a lot of blood." Replied Chummy as a beam of light appeared shining directly onto her face.

Harry emerged from the darkness; "Well its lucky I have this then!" He was holding Chummy's bag. He knelt next to them, she dived into the bag looking for something to stop the bleeding but Peter suddenly rose to his feet. He was dizzy and very disorientated but determined to get out of the retched house.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Chummy who was stunned at her fiancé's strength and determination. "Please let me cover the wound first!" Peter leant his head on the shoulder of his love as she patched him up. "There you go, its not my finest work, but it will do!"

He stood upright, gently kissing her cheek as he passed. He took her hand and they followed Harry to the window. A pile of debris lay to the side of the window, Harry intended on climbing it to get to the window, hoping the couple could follow.

"Can you get up on your own?"

Peter nodded, and reluctantly so did Chummy. Harry went first, but climbing the debris caused loose bits to fall to the ground. Each piece making the whole house shake. The three knew they needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Harry had made it to the top and started to encourage Peter to go next, but he refused, he wanted to get Chummy out first. Even though he was in so much pain, he still wanted to make sure she was safe. She reached for Harry's hand, and pulled herself up, joining him on the make shift bridge. Now it was Peter's turn. He climbed onto the pile of debris and reached for the hands of Harry and Chummy. All of a sudden the pile of rubble started to move. Peter was left dangling as the rubble fell away. He lost his grip on their hands and fell back to the floor.

"Bobby, hang on. We'll get you up!" Shouted Harry.

Chummy moved onto the shed. Patrick had too disobeyed the experts and was stood by the shed, waiting for instructions from Harry. Who had disappeared back into the house.

"Doc!? Climb up onto the roof, pull him up! I'll push!" Came Harry's instructions. Patrick clambered onto the roof and did as he was told. With help Peter was finally out of the house, he sat next to Chummy on the roof of the shed. Patrick helped Harry back up, then sat with Peter and Chummy.

"What an eventful day!?" Chuckled Peter.

"I'm in dire need of a mug of horlicks!" Laughed Chummy as she cuddled up to Peter.

The four sat quietly, listening to the sounds around them. The distant sound of fog horns merged with the sounds of stray dog howls. The stars had started to come out. The wind was crisp. The floor shone as frost began to set in.

"Now let's get you properly looked at!" Insisted Patrick as he and Harry started to climb down off of the shed.

Peter and Chummy followed, both grateful that, that ordeal was finally over.


End file.
